Nonwoven drying cloths and tissue paper, such as toilet paper, paper towels and industrial drying cloths, are often sold zigzag-folded in stacks. These stacks can consist of individual drying cloths which are interfolded, of two perforated continuous webs which have been folded together or of a single continuous web. The stacks are often placed in dispensers which are refilled with a new stack before the first stack has run out. One problem with such dispensers is that the cloths/the webs/the web from one stack are not interfolded with or connected to the cloths/the webs/the web in the next stack, and the cloths/the webs/the web in the new stack will thus not be fed automatically when the first stack runs out. This makes it difficult to extract the products from a dispenser when one stack has run out and the next is to be started. The stacks described in EP-A1-0,393,254 solve the problem by providing the top layer in the stack with a glue layer which is covered by a release-agent-treated covering paper. Moreover, the stacks are often provided with some kind of packing wrapper, for example paper or plastic foil. This means that the packing of the stacks consists of both a covering paper and a wrapping paper, which results in high material costs and a complicated manufacturing process.
The object of the invention is to produce an improved packing for a stack of tissue paper or nonwoven, which packing requires less packing material and is simpler to manufacture than known stacks.